


Flirtatious

by Haisinner



Series: Dream Team, But You’re Horny [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Consensual, Cum and Run, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pick-Up Lines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rushed, Slight praise, Twink can’t take dick, blowjob, dreamwastaken - Freeform, gagging, georgenotfound - Freeform, mature - Freeform, wattpad is a HOE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haisinner/pseuds/Haisinner
Summary: Dream is trying to help George out with pickup lines and things go a little... unexpected. And hot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team, But You’re Horny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106846
Kudos: 24





	Flirtatious

**Author's Note:**

> 20 years later I repost this because I forgot. Wattpad is still a dick! 
> 
> twt: @haisinner

_ “Are you a block of dirt? Because I dig you—no that’s stupid,” _

_ “Are you a skeleton? Because you’re so thin—what the  _ hell _.”  _

_ “I am falling in love with you. Let's meet up. I swear I am not a crazy old man— wait—“  _

Dream, sitting only a few feet away, bursted into laughter. Watching George practice pick up lines was way more entertaining than it should’ve been. The younger offered to give him some advice, but George simply said he could do this himself. A lost cause, he is.

“How about this one— I must be gravel, because I’m falling for you,” George was looking at Dream as he said this, giving a small, but adorable, wink at the other. The grin on his face got bigger. 

“It’s cute.” 

George wrinkled his nose. He scrolled down further, trying to ignore all the less than appropriate ones. His eyes settled on another.

“I’m like a zombie and you’re like the sun,” just as the words left his mouth, he realized how fucking stupid this one was. Dream simply stared, waiting for the joke.

“You light me on fire!”

“WH— If she was an  _ arsonist _ maybe—“

George huffed. “All of these suck!” He threw his body back into the couch behind him, tossing his phone over to the side. George started up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the snickering that escaped Dream’s body.

“You can’t just give up that easily.”

“Watch me,” the older snapped, not looking away from the little specks of paint that dotted the wall in a weird way. Popcorn ceiling, he believes it’s called. Or something along those lines... 

Dream rolled his eyes. In a swift motion, he was sitting next to George, staring at him with curiosity. His friend was a lost cause, but he wasn’t about to give up. Stubborn meets lazy. 

“How about,” Dream reaches over to George’s phone. The boy quickly finds one he likes and stands back up, preparing for his delivery. 

“You have to be confident, George.” The older looked up at him with bored eyes.

Dream cracked a smile, “Did I mention,” His voice was slick, and presented a little deeper than usual. This already piqued George’s interests.

“You’re looking opti _ -fine _ tonight,” 

A deep blush spread across George’s light skinned face. Okay. That was smooth. George bit his lip as he stared at the blond haired boy in front of him. His thoughts were going wild.

Dream raised an eyebrow at his friend

“George?”

George blinked before turning his head away in shame. “That was good,” he muttered, playing around with his own hands to try and will away with the blush on his face. The older boy didn’t want to think of all ways Dream was able to melt his brain. Dream let out a chuckle. 

“Looks like it was  _ more _ than good—“ 

“Shut up!”

Dream grinned and sat back down next to his friend. He patted the boy on the shoulder, saying something about it being okay he wasn’t ready to be flirtatious, but George ignored him. His mind was set on the way Dream’s voice got deeper than usual. And it was  _ hot.  _

“Geoooorge,” Dream whined, slumping his body against George’s shoulder. “Stop ignoring meeee!” 

The British man let out a breath. 

“Sorry?” 

Dream patted his friend on the head. He stood up—they had been doing this for a while—and just as he was about to walk away, a hand wrapped around his arm. Dream looked at the hand. Then he looked up at George who had a blank expression. 

“Geor--”   
  
“Sit back down!” Dream did as he was told, curiously looking up at George as he stood up with a slight smirk on his face. Another pickup line, perhaps? Dream rested his head on his chin. This was sure to be entertaining. George took a deep breath, a little blush re-appearing on his face from just thinking about it. 

“You must be a pressure plate,” he started, giving a slight bite to his lip. George stared at Dream’s eyes. Be smooth. 

“Because you turn me on,” 

George couldn’t help but notice the way Dream’s cheeks flushed--not too noticeable because of his tan--and the way green eyes glanced downwards before locking with George’s. George fiddled with his fingers again. 

“We-- Well? Was it.. good?” 

Dream looked like he was at a loss for words. He opened his mouth, then closed it, repeating this action a few times before looking off the side. The blond boy gave George a slight nod. It was  _ more  _ than good to Dream. He ran a hand through his hair before standing up quickly. 

“Excuse me,” 

“Wait-- Dream?” Dream waved the other boy off and sped walked over to the bathroom, the blush on his face getting worse. 

  
  


The Floridian rested his hands against the cold granite of the bathroom sink. His eyes stared at his own in the mirror, his brain thinking of what George had just said to him. It was just a pickup line--a short, stupid, line. If so, why was it affecting the boy  _ so much _ ? Dream groaned and threw his head back, staring upwards at the ceiling. His eyes focused on the light--it was turned off. He certainly wasn't. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Dream muttered, rubbing his legs together. Yeah, he had a boner. George always had that effect on him, huh? The man leaned his crotch against the counter, applying a little bit of pressure. Dream let out a choked whine. 

George  _ probably  _ wasn’t going to check in on him for a while, so it wouldn’t hurt, right?

Dream bit his lip and quickly unzipped his jeans. He tugged them down to his knees, his boxers going down with them. He was half hard. The blond let out a soft noise as he wrapped a hand around his sensitive cock. 

“Oh--  _ god _ ,” 

The hormones were getting to him. Dream started to slowly glide his hand up and down his dick, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. He hadn’t done this in a while--the man was staying at George’s house for a month, unable to catch a moment alone. Dream  _ missed _ it. 

“G--  _ George _ , mmh,” 

A light knock on the door caused Dream to snap him out of his inappropriate thoughts, his eyes now fixed on the door. He could tell it was George--he always knocked lightly and was the only person in the house. 

“Wh--at?” Dream called out. He stayed in one place, not really wanting to open the door because of his state.

A familiar voice responded back. “Are you okay?” George asked from the other side of the door. He could tell it wasn’t locked, but it isn’t very nice to walk into a bathroom that was occupied. Dream from the inside sighed. No. Not really. He was standing in the bathroom--a complete mess with the waist of his jeans around his knees.

“Can I come in?” Dream’s eyes widened. 

“No--” He replied quickly--then the blond let out a little cough. “I mean, no,” He repeated a little calmer, looking off to the side. The heater was mighty interesting at the moment. 

“Why not?”

“Uhhh,” Dream glanced to look out the window. A few branches were blowing in the wind. “I’m...“ His voice cut off.

Dream squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to the handle turn. He pleaded to himself in his mind that maybe George wouldn’t come into the room.  _ Why didn’t I say i was  _ pissing _? Oh my _ god. The blond bit his lip harshly as the door opened. 

“O-- Oh,” 

Dream opened his eyes. He glanced over to the shorter boy-- he was frozen in place, his hand still on the doorknob. It looked as if George was trying to keep himself from glancing down at the  _ thing  _ in Dream’s hand.

“You could’ve-- said you needed a moment,” George’s voice cracked. It was clear he wasn't sure how to react-- how would anyone in this situation?

“Geor--”

“I’ll go,” 

Just as the older man turned around, a spark of energy hit Dream. He walked forward-- to the best of his abilities-- and grabbed George’s arm. The boy turned his head with furrowed eyebrows. No going back now.

“Stay.”

George blinked. “I don’t--” He closed his mouth, cutting himself off. George was lying to himself. The boy opened his mouth again.

“Then sit,” He gently nodded his head towards the toilet, “on the toilet.”

Dream slowly nodded his head before putting the lid down and sitting. The blond then kicked his jeans off fully, understanding the hazy glare he was being given from his friend. Friend. This was going to change a few things-- Dream will worry about that later.

George gently placed a hand against Dream’s thigh. He kneeled to the ground with a huff, his body in between the younger boy’s legs and eye level with Dream’s dick. The boy rested the side of his face against Dream’s thigh. George looked up into his friend’s eyes.

“Bueno?”

“Hanging out with Quackity?  _ Hurry _ .  _ Up _ .”

George snorted. He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss against the hard flesh, feeling Dream’s legs twitch a little as he rubbed the boy’s thighs. Dream breathed in shakily.

“Geo--” Dream was cut off by whine and the feeling of warmth around his tip. He quickly looked down to see George’s mouth around him. His fingers wrapped around George’s hair, pushing the boy’s head down slightly as he willed for more feeling on his penis. George rolled his eyes back. He released tension on his jaw and let himself take as much as he could in Dream’s mouth without gagging.

Which wasn't  _ much _ . 

“Come,” Dream grunted, “Come on,”

George’s grip on Dream’s thighs tightened. He choked a little bit as he felt something hit the back of his throat. The boy aggressively yanked his head back and coughed into his shoulder, eyes watering slightly. Dream tsked. 

“Thought you could take dick,” He commented before pushing the boy back down onto him, moaning out slightly. Dream kept the boy in place. Instead of letting George continue  _ teasing  _ him, Dream shallowly thrusted his hips up. 

The brunette’s eyes widened. He stared confused at Dream before gagging again. “Mmf--”

“Shush,”

Dream thrusted into the boy’s mouth again. His body was getting warm, and his stomach was starting to bother him. Dream was eager to cum and wreck George’s pretty little mouth. He gave a timid pet to the older boy’s hair. 

“ _ Good job, _ ” 

The blond muttered as he thrusted again. He could hear George’s quiet chokes and see saliva dripping from the corner of the boy’s mouth. Soon to be something else. Dream tossed his head back and thrusted up one more time, letting out a loud groan as he came.

George pulled his head back, feeling some of Dream land on his face. He opened his eyes to see a blissed look on Dream’s face. George stood up. The older boy leaned in to give Dream a light kiss before walking out of the room without a word.


End file.
